


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(38)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [38]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(38)（文：十甫）

SAVE.2U是地球上最庞大、进步复又最神秘的组织。

这里，齐集了世界上最顶尖的人物，从医药、科技、电脑工艺、金融……等等领域，没有一个会员，不是响当当的大人物或者是某个领域的权威。

然而，要数最权威的会员，莫过于一些国家的政治领袖。这些政治领袖在组织中的一个附议决定，往往主宰了一国人民的命运。而SAVE.2U组织当初吸纳这些国家政治领袖成为会员，就是为了方便行事──消灭某国的人口。

几百年来，SAVE.2U组织一直掌控着全球的人口增长。因为根据当初设立SAVE.2U组织的群体创办人的预测，随着科技的发达、医学的进步，未来人口的增长率将远远超过全球粮食的供应，再加上人类的寿命也不断延长，更加剧了未来粮食短缺的危机。因此，为了解除粮食即将短缺的危机，为了“拯救”人类免于饥荒、地球资源耗尽，SAVE.2U组织就肩负重任，每当全球人口超越了他们定下的“安全”水平时，他们就会圈定一些人口“过剩”的国家，并在得到那些国家领袖的首肯后，就释放由组织研发的病毒，消灭被认为“过剩”的人口。

一场又一场的瘟疫爆发，一仗接一仗的瘟疫战争，输的都是人类。因为，这不是瘟疫与人类之间的战争，而是人类与人类之间的自残之役。无论孰输孰赢。

经过岁月的锤鍊，SAVE.2U组织已牢牢掌握了全球人类的命运。由于这个组织进行的工作与人命攸关，因此，组织的会员都是精挑细选的精英，而拥有议案否决权的主席，更是精英中的精英。

此刻，站在樱木与流川面前的，就是SAVE.2U组织的“超级精英”，代号10的Jamaes Anderson。

樱木不禁有一点失望。

刚才在地下室里，他与流川在激吻中被人半途打断，然后两人就被带离那间地下室。

本以为等待着他们的是山泉健一，却没想到，竟先见到Jamaes Anderson。油光闪闪的秃头、银白的虯髯，正是电视上见到Jamaes Anderson。

即然先见到Jamaes Anderson，那么就意味着他们俩人之前达到的共识──擒捉山泉健一的如意算盘落空了。

然而，转念一想，登时有了计策。

正当他开口欲发言时，流川竟比他快一步，“你就是10？”

单刀直入，问得不留馀地，想来流川并不打算留后路了……樱木默默在心中叹了一口气：「傻狐狸……」

流川问得直接，Jamaes Anderson却面不改色，先是挂起了笑容，随即向他们趋近，对流川伸出右手，“正是区区在下。你是流川枫。”湛蓝的眼睛即时又转而望向樱木，“你是樱木花道，未来人。”

说得一口标准的日语。

两句话，分别对两个人说，但不是问句，而是肯定句。

樱木不待流川反应，即抢先与Jamaes Anderson握手，大力上下摇动，“你好，你很好～”

流川斜睨了樱木与Jamaes Anderson一眼，即将眼睛偷偷环视四周围，暗自观察。

只见他们所在之处，除了Jamaes Anderson背向的那堵牆以外，其他三堵牆都嵌满了十五吋宽、超薄型电脑平面荧幕。暗自估算，以每堵牆约嵌有一百个电脑荧幕来算，这间房约有三百台电脑，不，应该是三百一十二台，包括坐在会议桌上的十二个人。对，他们此时身处供“瘟神”首脑开会用的会议室！

通过电脑连线，这些首脑即使在不同的地方，也能同时聚在一起开会，献议、决议。但现在，出现在这些电脑荧幕上的人，却只有他们三个。或近或远，或正或侧，或单人或群体，一一显现在电脑荧幕上，让人无所遁形。

「都是电脑荧幕……主机到底在哪里？」流川记得樱木说过，只要用DIC5-E6-BEL5H毁坏“瘟神”基地内部的电脑资料库，“瘟神”就会消失。无论这里是“瘟神”组织的基地与否，但即然瘟神主席10都在此出现了，那么应该就错不了……然而，主机在哪里？

“流川先生似乎对这里的构造很感兴趣……”倏地，本正与樱木客气问好的Jamaes Anderson面对着流川说道，但还没说完，樱木就插嘴道，“我也很感兴趣呢，不知可否带我们参观参观？”

Jamaes Anderson颔首微笑说，“有何不可？我正有此意呢！”说着，向樱木与流川做了一个请势，就毫不犹豫地走在他们前头，领先踏出那间会议室。

走在笔直的走廊上，樱木发现他们正往来时的反方向走。

到了走廊尽头，一道门倏地自动开启。

抬眼望去，四四方方的空间竟似一架升降机。

Jamaes Anderson望了他们一眼，率先踏进那个空间。

樱木与流川对望一眼，也跟着踏入。

甫关上门，从四面八方射出的雾气喷得他们满头满脸都是。

“放心，这只是消毒喷剂，并不是迷晕雾，你们两个不必屏住呼吸。”Jamaes Anderson不徐不急地道。

才刚说完，在他们身后的另一道门又自动开启。

又是另一个密封的空间，但与刚才呈四方型的空间不同，这间略显长方形，在他们的左手有一排玻璃柜子，挂了数件类似太空衣的气体密闭服。

Jamaes Anderson伸手打开了柜子，取了两件气体密闭服递给樱木和流川，“待会儿我们要进入‘热区’，穿上气体密闭服可确保你们不被感染。”

流川听说他们即将进入“热区”，暗地里吃惊。所谓的“热区”，就是专门处理致死率高，而且目前尚无预防与治疗法的病原体实验室。

紧捉着手上的气体密闭服，流川冷冷地对Jamaes Anderson说道，“你葫芦里到底卖什么药？”

Jamaes Anderson那双显得年轻、神彩飞扬的蓝眼凝视着流川，微微一笑道，“你们不是想参观的吗？我猜，研究部应该是你们最想参观的地方。我猜得没错吧？请你们争取时间参观吧，时间不早了，我老人家也想早点休息。”

流川抿紧了嘴不答，却动作快速地穿上手上那件气体密闭服。

这间密室里，顿时出现三个“太空人”。

「白痴，将气体密闭服穿好一点，记得裹紧全身，不能留下一丝空隙。进到热区，一切小心。」

“听”流川警示，樱木再次检查自己是否将气体密闭服穿得妥当。然后，他向流川竖起了拇指。

接着，他们便随Jamaes Anderson进入另一个小空间，门口标示着：消毒室。

这个小空间刚好容纳了三个人。三人肩挨肩地浇了约一分钟的热消毒药水澡。

待顶上的红灯转成绿灯时，Jamaes Anderson打开了消毒室另一道门。

踏出那间消毒室，极目望去，两旁皆是由玻璃相隔而成的空间。

隔着气体密闭服，虽然听不见Jamaes Anderson说什么，但看他的嘴型，似乎在做着简短的介绍──“这里就是研究部。”

只见每个空间都只有少至一个多至二个，身着气体密闭服的人在埋头工作，空间里的其余地方皆被仪器或电脑佔据着。

Jamaes Anderson不发一言地领着他们走了一圈，然后又回到入口处。

三个人默默无言地回到消毒室。

这一次，他们浇了约六分钟的热消毒药水澡。

再次回到那间略长方型的空间，三个人均动作一致地脱下气体密闭服的头罩。

樱木若有所思地看了Jamaes Anderson，然后问道，“为什么这里这么少人？”他认为像SAVE.2U这种结构完善的组织，会员一定不少，即使是一个研究部也应该有几十个工作人员，而不该像刚才所见那样，好像不到十个人似的。根据他的资料所得，组织越庞大者，就越人脉充盈，因为世界上所有的组织，都离不开人的参与以及活动。

Jamaes Anderson饶富深意地望了樱木一眼，说，“因为本来就不多。”顿了一下，又说，“不只这里。”

妈的！这是什么答案！说了等于没说。樱木暗骂Jamaes Anderson老狐狸。

偷望一眼在身边的狐狸，虽然他并不看向自己，脑中却源源不绝地传来“白痴”两字。樱木随即在肚里转骂“臭狐狸”。

有一点气恼地稍微使劲脱下身上的气体密闭服。

随后，三人走上来时路，回到之前初见Jamaes Anderson的会议室。

“你们参观了研究部后，有什么心得？是否解答了你们心中的疑团？”Jamaes Anderson问道。

“好像有，又好像没有。”樱木模稜两可地答道，“因为你还没告诉我，你是谁？”

“哈哈～”Jamaes Anderson倏地失声大笑，“我是谁？……哈哈～我只是一个比一般人有先见之明，比一般人更担心人类未来生活的无聊人而已……哈哈……”

“不！你一点都不无聊，至少你自认做的事一点儿都不无聊……其实，你把自己当作──救．世．主！”流川冷漠地看着Jamaes Anderson，肩膀微微动了一下。

“不！狐狸！住手！”惊慌的声音突然从樱木口中发出……

  
本贴由十甫于2004年2月8日01:16:30在“N2”发表


End file.
